Scream: Tainted Love
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: A year ago a Woodbro resident Maureen Prescott was brutally murder and her daughter Sidney testified as a witness but did she put away the right man? Now 17 Year old Sidney and her younger twin sister Katherine must go through all the pain and heartbreak again as it seems history is going to repeat itself, Will they fight this time or will they run?
1. Only Just The Beginning!

There's a knock on the door and a fresh faced 10 year old answers and looks up to see a tall looking man. "Yes?" she asks hearing footsteps behind her.

The man looks shocked but still talks "does a Rina Reynolds live here?" the girl looks confused but shakes her head and hears the footsteps rushing towards her when she says the name out loud.

She felt someone grab her from behind.

"Katherine, baby why don't you go help Sydney in the kitchen. The girl hesitantly nod and looks towards the strange man and sees that he has a look of recognition on his face, the girl walks off towards the kitchen but stops when she hears her mom talking sharply.

"Yes!" Maureen ask looking the unfamiliar young man, he looks a bit hesitant but still answers "are you Rina Reynolds" Maureen looks shocked to hear the name from her past and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about" she tries to shut the door but a hand shoots out and stops it. "Please. I need to know, Are you Rina Reynolds?" the boy looks desperate, Maureen takes another deep breath, she's looks around her and the little girl dives behind the wall.

"Yes at one time I was Rina Reynolds" the boy laughs with relief and Maureen looks at him suspiciously "who are you?" she asks sharply, hand on her hips.

The boy smiles and looks at a pictures in his hands. "my name is Roman and I'm your son" he tells her smiling. The woman's face turns pale and she doesn't say a thing.

"Mom?" Roman asks quietly "I know its a shock but i'm sure in time we can get to know each other, I know I wasn't planned and I know how I was conceived" the woman starts shaking her head and silent tears run down her face.

"I am not Rina Reynolds any more, I am Maureen Prescott. I have moved on now, I have two beautiful daughters and put all of that behind me and what they did to me was in the past and you, you are Rina's child and Rina is dead" Maureen slammed the door shut and stood there whilst her only son banged on it.

The little girl who had heard everything was so shocked she could hardly move but being 10 she didn't understand what they meant when they talking about what 'they' did to her mother but she knew she had a brother she was never told of and that made the rebellious 10 year old angry and wanting to know more.

The banging had stopped and so had the screaming but it was still enough to attract a curious 10 year old Sydney, Katherine quickly followed Sydney so it looked like they were together the whole time.

"Mom? What's going on?" Maureen turned to look at her two daughters, her twins. "nothing girls lets go back to baking for your father" Maureen tried to usher her daughters back into the kitchen.

"I'm not feeling too good I think i'm going to lie down" The younger Prescott said, Maureen and Sydney continued into the kitchen. Katherine took this as her chance to quietly creep out of the front door, she saw the man had already reached the end of the driveway and was walking towards a white beat up car.

Katherine ran down to the man shouting "Hey!" The man turned around a little red faced like he had been crying, Katherine had reached him and was huffing and puffing from loss of breath.

"Is it true" she asked the man, tears starting to prick at her eyes "Are you my brother" she asked quietly. The man just looked at her, trying to figure out what to say but he just nodded.

"All this time and she never told us" the youngest Prescott cried in anger. "What's your name?" he asked her "Katherine, you?" "I'm Roman" he told her awkwardly, they stood in silence until he turned to get into his car.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm leaving, she doesn't want me here" he told her sadly. Katherine threw her arms around him making the man jump in surprise "I want you here, I've always wanted a sibling!" she told him excitedly. Roman raised an eyebrow at her "don't you have a sister?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders uncaring "Syd doesn't count, she's the favourite golden girl. Its like I don't even exist".

Roman looked down at the girl as a warm feeling grew inside him, no one wanted to know him not his mother, his father or anyone but this little girl has known him for less than 5 minutes wanted to know him. "Please" he looked into her eyes, _his eyes_ and nodded.

They agreed to keep seeing each other and they did, Roman and Katherine always kept their relationship a secret even from Sydney whom Katherine was always talking about and telling her brother how she always got Katherine into trouble even if it wasn't her fault but Roman understood. The more Roman found out about Maureen and Sydney the more her realised they were exactly the same and the more he started to despise them but not Katherine she was the only one who cared.

It had been a couple of months since Roman and Katherine had met and today was their 'Date Day' it was the only day they could hang out because Maureen was never around and no one would notice Katherine would be out late. Roman had picked Katherine up and taken her to White Castle, they sat and ate their food talking about the usual stuff but Roman seemed distant.

Katherine stopped talking when she noticed Roman wasn't paying as much attention as he usually does "What's wrong Rome?" she asked quietly, Roman looked at his little half-sisters face and frowned. "Kat, I have to go away for a while" he told her sadly, Kat felt her heart break into little pieces as she listened to her brother talk.

"Why what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she questioned him strongly. He shook his head chuckling a bit "No you didn't do anything, I have to go away for a work...well not work as such but it's going to be work for me" he told Kat cryptically. "Kind of like a job?" Kat asked slowly, Roman chuckled at her naivety but nodded just the same.

Kat sniffled a bit and looked at her brother "Will I see you again?" she asked quietly. Roman grabbed her hand across the table and looked her in the eye "I promise you I will see you again, i'm not sure when but I will always be watching over you. You'll always be safe" Kat thought Roman sounded a bit strange but smiled and nodded.

When Roman took her home he gave her a present for her upcoming birthday a necklace to always remember him by. "It's a charm, you can keep one half and I can keep the other. So when I come back for you we'll know who each other are" Kat felt tears running down her face even before she knew she was crying and threw herself into her brothers arms "I love you Roman!"

Kat got out of the car and ran up the driveway still crying. Roman watched her sadly wishing he could stay with her but he couldn't he had work to do, it was for the best interest of him and Katherine. "I love you too kiddo"

Over the next few years Roman has started following Maureen everywhere and had discovered she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. She was having affairs all over woodsbro even with married men. He was overcome with disgust thinking this was his mother, whenever her had thought of her before he thought of a lovely woman who would welcome him into the house and they'd be a family at last but no this was the mother he had been dumped with, this was no mother for him and definitely no mother for Katherine.

Over the years Roman had drastically changed, he went from the scrawny 22 year old to a more filled out 29 year old. He changed everything about himself so he wouldn't look like her, he changed everything but his eyes as they were also Kat's eyes and he wanted to keep that. He knew if Kat ever saw him again she wouldn't remember him or even recognise him. So he waited and bided his time he wouldn't rush this it had to be perfect and then he would get his perfect life, the life that _she_ stole from him.

The more he watched Maureen the bigger his obsession grew, he would have his revenge and then everything would be better. The world would be a better place without people like Maureen Prescott and her darling little family, He had the perfect psychopath in the making to do his dirty work.

It would be his legacy, _their_ legacy.


	2. Good Girl Gone Dead

A nicely dressed man and woman pull up to a luxury house, they look very well dressed and are talking about their days, they find the front door of their house a jar and cautiously walk in.

They see the carnage around them everything was broken or skewed. "Jesus.." the man says looking around at all the damage.

"What is it?" The woman asks still not having seen the state of her house, "Where's Casey?" she asks panic-stricken looking for her only child.

She runs to the kitchen and sees a popcorn packet on fire. "Casey? Casey?" She screams but there was no answer, the home was empty other than themselves.

In a split second, they're both terrified thinking about what could have happened and where their daughter had disappeared to, the man begins searching the house frantically.

The woman is hysterical "Where is she?" she screams at her husband who is pushing her in the direction on the phone "Call the police" he tells her sternly.

The woman moves to the phone in the foyer and picks it up. There is no dial tone, the man is still trying to find his daughter "Casey? Where are you honey?" he sees his wife standing still with the phone in her hands "Call the police, goddammit"

The woman puts the phone to her ear and hears the softest, faintest voice "help me..." it was her daughter, Casey, her baby. "Oh my god. Casey? Baby?" The woman asks softly not believing her ears.

Her husband returns to the foyer finding his wife clinging to the phone. "I can hear her. Oh, Mother of God, I can hear her" she screams hysterically waving the phone.

The husband grabs hold of his wife. "Get in the car and drive down to the MacKenzie's," he says swallowing hard, his wife shakes her head "No not my baby" she cries softly in defeat.

The woman walks out of the door with the phone clutched to her chest until she looks up and screams wildly, The father rushes out the door to find his wife on her knees, bent over sobbing.

His eyes move beyond to a tree in the front yard his stomach fails him as he sees the single, most horrifying sight he'll ever see.

The image of his only daughter as she hangs from their big oak tree, strung up dead with her stomach ripped open and her insides spilling to the floor.

* * *

I sighed flicking through the channels on my TV and looked at the phone next to me debating whether or not to call Casey, we only talked to each other 20 minutes ago.

Sighing heavily I picked up the phone and jumped when I heard a scream through the wall, it was Sidney. Grabbing my baseball bat I pulled open the door that connects our rooms "come on fucker let's go!" I call swinging my bat blindly.

"Hey! Hey! Kat stop its just me" a smooth dark voice shouted at me, I paused in my tracks and looked at the 'assailant' to see it was one of my best friends Billy, who was also my sister's boyfriend.

"Billy?!" Sidney and I both say in unison as Billy nodded looking at us as we stood side by side, we may be twins but we are definitely different.

Sid has short black hair and I have long brown hair, Sidney wore light colors I wore dark, She dresses for comfort I dress for attitude and style.

I raise an eyebrow when I notice Billy was looking us both up and down, Sid was wearing one of her long flannel shirts and I was wearing a silk camisole and silk shorts.. with the bat still in hand.

Billy was handsome and all the girls at school had a crush on him except me, I like to think of me, him and Stu as the three amigos we go everywhere together.

We met on the first day of high school, it's like it was planned from day 1 now the three of us are inseparable. They've always looked out for me and make sure I'm safe even though I can take care of my self.

"Billy? What the..." Sidney gave Billy a bewildered look "I'm sorry. Don't hate me! He said to her putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Sidney shook her head like she still didn't understand "What are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms, I looked at her like she was stupid what else would a teenage boy want with his girlfriend this time of night, a fucking tea party?!

Billy ignored her and scanned her again "You sleep in THAT?" Sidney looked down at herself and then me who Billy was once eyeing again to which I glared at him for, Sid then recrossed her arms this time it was from self-consciousness.

Billy made himself comfortable on Sidney's bed as Sidney looks at the door nervously, I rolled my eyes knowing what was wrong with the daddy's girl.

"My dad's in the other room" she whispered at him just as the door burst open making us all jump, I threw my bat at billy and pushed him down the side of the bed.

The doorknob catches on the open closet door behind it jamming it and holding it in place I could hear my dad struggling behind it "What's going on in there?" he shouts through the door.

Sidney walks over when she sees Billy is hidden and opens the door. Dad rushes through and grabs Sidney "are you alright?" he asks her and see me behind and gives me a look as if asking me the same question.

"Can you knock?" I asked and got a stern look from Sidney but she just nodded and said we were fine as Dad looked at me "I thought I heard screaming" I laughed shaking my head "No, you must be getting old" dad gave me a tired smirk.

"No? Oh, well...I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back until Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton..." Dad mumbled on looking at both of us.

"..out at the airport..." Sidney buts in knowing this conversation after hearing it over and over. "..so call if you need me" he carried on still looking at us like we were still five.

"Got it," I told him with a big grin, I could see him looking around the bedroom for any signs of a struggle "I coulda' swore I heard screaming" Sidney distracts him by giving him a peck on the cheek. "Have a good trip" She smiles.

"Sleep tight girls," he told us giving each a kiss on the forehead Sidney smiled and I grimaced, I love my dad I really do but since my mom's death, I can't handle parental loving care anymore.

"Oh and no more jail time Katherine" he gave me a stern look whilst closing the door, I could hear Sidney trying not to laugh next to me "Oh shut up daddy's girl" she glared at me looking hurt.

As soon as the door was closed Billy reappeared playing with one of Sid many stuffed animals "Close call" I laughed but Sid just huffed at him.

Sometimes I don't know why he even bothers with her she's no fun anymore "What are you doing here?" Sid demands as Billy leaps onto the bed with a grin.

"It just occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window," He told her with fake innocence that made me smirk I knew what he wanted from a mile off by Sidney was still in the dark.

"Now that it's out of your system," she told him dryly and pointed to the window but Billy didn't move he carried on with his innocent act but I knew he was getting any from my sister.

"And I was home, bored, watching television, the exorcist was on and it got me thinking of you" I blanched "Oh god. I'm wasn't hanging around to see Casey and Steve fuck tonight and I'm not staying here to see you two either I'm off" I frowned as I saw Billy looking nervous.

I walked to the joining door and slammed the door loudly behind me hoping to make Sid jump, I looked at my bed and decided to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

I knew I was going to have loads of gossip from Casey and loads of details from their night so I turned off the TV and climbed into my bed.

I felt under my pillow and pulled out a picture of my mom it's the first anniversary of her murder soon and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Rewritten: 29/03/2018**


End file.
